A New Twist
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: The Gundam pilots are unable to fight! Who will the doctors send in there place?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. But Hiiro does belong to me.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mission Accepted  
  
  
My name is Hiiro Yuy. Little sister to Heero Yuy, he just doesn't know it. That's right he has no idea he has a little sister. I was trained by Doctor J to be Heero's back up... or replacement. Which ever came first. I watch my brother sleep while Doctor J drones on about my mission. I already know what it is. The remnants of Oz are building Serpent Customs mobile dolls in hopes of using them to restart the war. My job is to stop them.   
  
The Gundam pilots tried to stop them, the resulting battle ended up with the Gundams almost destroyed, and their pilots not much better off. Oz is slowly gaining power and it is no longer safe for the pilots on earth or the colonies. That is why they are here. Hidden colony L12. The place I have called home all my life. While my brother was trained on L1, I was trained here. No one, not even my brother, knew this place existed. It is very small for a colony its about twice the size of Peace Million and most of it is hanger space. The colony has a cloaking device, much like the one on the DHS, and it is on all the time. The colony was supposed to stay hidden from all but those who live there, like me, but now that it is no longer safe for the pilots Doctor J opened up the bay doors and gave them shelter.  
  
Relena Peacecraft is also here, Oz has tried to assassinate Relena several times and since my brother can not protect her at the present, Doctor J decided to give her sanctuary here. She is watching over my brother, holding his hand. They really do make a cute couple. I really do wish my dear brother would wake up and smell the gundamium, and realize that she loves him and he loves her. I have only seen and heard of him on TV and even I know that! Men can be so thick headed sometimes.  
  
Catherine Bloom and Sally Po are also stationed here. Doctor J was afraid that Oz might threaten Catherine to bring Trowa out of hiding. (Not that he is coherent enough to hear it) So he offered her sanctuary, and she accepted. Sally is here also for the same reason, because she is Wufei's partner, also because she is a doctor and the pilots need all the help they can get. (Wufei is not much better off the Trowa)  
  
My brother suddenly stirs and looks up at Relena. He gives her a ghost of a smile and squeezes her hand before slipping back into unconsciousness. Maybe he does know, but just doesn't know how to say it. And he smiled!! When did he learn that?  
  
That is the one main difference between him and me. Unlike him I can turn my emotions on and off as I see fit.  
  
Doctor J notices were my gaze is centered.  
  
"Don't worry. He will be fine. He has survived much worse. Come follow me."  
  
So I do. He is right about my brother of course. How many times has he self-destructed and survived? Doctor J takes me to the Gundam hanger. I look up at the remains of the first five Gundams. Howard is going to have his hands full fixing them. Maybe it would be easier to just scrap them and start from scratch. I stop and look at my Gundam. It is a carbon copy of the Wing Zero Custom (AN: Go Zero, Go Zero)... with a few upgrades. I put on my space suit. It actually belongs to my brother. It's the suit that he wore when he fought the Epyon. Doctor J gave it to me in the hope it would give me luck.  
  
"Be careful Hiiro. The Serpents are strong."  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
He smiles at me. I know what he's thinking, remembering the first time my brother said those self same words. Now it is my turn.  
  
I hop in and Doctor J launches my Gundam into space. I look at the earth were my first mission is. I have never been to earth before. I press the button that will power up the Zero. Nothing happens. A screen pops up, it says: I'm sorry this program has preformed an illegal operation. I blink several times. Suddenly this card pops up.   
  
When in doubt hit me.  
  
I shrug and give the main console a good punch and then it starts to power up. I sigh and blast off to earth.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Who are you and the   
Gundam you rode in on?  
  
My first mission is to blow up a military base tat is manufacturing SC's. Shouldn't be a problem... I love my double beam cannon! (AN: who doesn't?) I wait for dark guessing that it would be my best shot. In other words I sorta fell asleep. I'm sorry but it was a long flight. Also the in-flight movie sucked.   
  
I am flying towards the base now. I check my radar; nope no moil suits on radar. I soon learn that doesn't mean anything. A black mobile suit appears, but my radar can't pick it up. AS the mobile suit's wings open I notice that not only it is a Gundam but also it is the DSH. How in the hell did that get here? Duo was on L12 with the other pilots. I got a good at him before I left he is very cute (AN: droool. Must stop daydreaming. Must write fic) and I don't think he will be piloting anything more advanced then a wheel chair for a while. Of course he will have to wake up first.  
  
The DSH is moving towards the base and I follow at a safe distance. I have to know if the pilot is on my side on my side... and if he/she starts to blow up the base I'm not going to let them have all the fun.   
  
My radar beeps a warning. Something made out of gundamnium coming this way. Moving in a somewhat slow pace. Almost like it is to heavy to go faster then its present speed. (AN: Guesses any one?) The DSH seemed to have noticed the oncoming mobile suit. It also seemed to notice me for the first time. I raise my cannon and aim at the slow moving mobile suit. I fire one at it, thinking that it may be a SC. The mobile suddenly drops and I miss it completely. With a loud thump it lands in the middle of the base. Okay I can accept the DSH, but the HEAVYARMS!?!?!?!?!?!?!! Where did that come from? Maybe they're replacements like me.  
  
I hail them.  
  
"Unidentified Gundam pilots... who in the hell are you?" I know it is not vary militaristic so sue me.  
  
The pilot of the DSH face pops up on one of my screens.   
  
"Who am I? Who are you?"  
  
The pilot is female. She looks very much like Duo, like I look like Heero, braid included.  
  
"I am Hiiro, replacement for Heero Yuy. And you?"  
  
"My name is Tenshi, replacement for Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I see and who is the other pilot?"   
  
"I don't know. Isn't he with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well he isn't with me."  
  
I hailed the pilot of the HA.  
  
"Pilot identify yourself."  
  
Instead of an answer I got this.  
  
"This is gundam 05. (AN: No duh) I do not wish to kill any innocent by standers, all personal please evacuate in 30 seconds. Then I will open fire whether you have left or not."  
  
This pilot was male. He wore the half clown mask that belonged to Trowa. His hair was in the same gravity defying style except it was light blue.  
  
"Not much of an answer was it?" I said  
  
"No it wasn't. Should we leave?"  
  
"We're in our gundams. How much damage can he do?" I was about to eat my own words as the HA opened fire.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I never will... no matter how hard I beg.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The barrage of bullets and missiles that followed left many dents In the Zero and DSH. I quickly realized that this new HA had more than twice the firepower of the original HA. In other words we were in BIG trouble.  
  
I noticed that the HA pilot was not really aiming at anything, just sweeping the area with bullets/missiles. So far it was working very well...and denting my gundam very effectively. I then noticed that the HA's a bullet sweep was going to hit a nearby storehouse. Not to big a deal, until I found out it was filled with 100 tons of ammo, 200 tons of high explosives, and about 50 missiles.  
  
"Heavyarms pilot beware. If you hit that storage facility we will all die." No answer... and the bullets kept getting closer.  
  
I took off into the air and sent a warning to the DSH to get to a safe distance. I was going to take out the storage facility with my beam rifle. It would disincarnate most of the explosives. In other words a much smaller boom.  
  
I reached a height that would keep me out of harms way. Noticed that the DSH was out of harms way and fired. I will describe the result in as few words as possible... big pretty explosion. I thought we were safe for the moment. However the blast from my rifle alerted the pilot of the HA to my presence, and as the DSH came out of cloak he noticed it as well... and then he aimed one cannon at me and another at the DSH and fired.  
  
I quickly dodged and the hail of bullets just badly damaged one of my wings. I quickly landed realizing that if I needed to take off suddenly I would need all the power I could get and the damaged wing would suck up a lot of power I could get and the damaged wing would suck up a lot of power.  
  
The DSH closed its wings quickly and the bullets only badly dented them.  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

This guy was definitely getting my repair bill.  
  
  
After another try of hailing I dropped my rifle and brought out my beam saber and rushed him. If I did not stop his gatling guns soon both DSH and the Zero would be destroyed. I lunged toward him trying to disable the gatlings. He doges, he move surprisingly fast for so heavy a gundam. I lunge again being wearier of his speed. He doges once more moving fast, but I'm faster. I sear one of the gatlings in half. He still uses it to fire; the bullets are faster but not as accurate. I move to cut the arm off completely off when my computer beeps a warning. I turn to see a SC rising to the surface. They were being manufactured under ground! I had to destroy it before it was activated. I pick up my beam rifle and take careful aim and fire. It was a direct hit, but did I destroy it? There is so much smoke I can't see.  
  
  
"Its still standing!: I can't believe it. The SC moves and retracts its shields. To survive my blast it would have to have a shielding capability stronger then the Mercrius! I dropped my rifle, right now its useless (AN: for the people that really like the rifle, like me, don't worry it will be back), I will have to upgrade it later... if I'm still alive. I hack at it with my beam saber... WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THIS THING MADE OUT OF? My saber is barely denting it. What ever it's made out of it may be stronger than gundamium. The computer beeps another warning. Another SC is surfacing. The DSH attacks one with gusto. I notice that its saber is doing about as much damage as my saber. Seeing this I return my attention to the SC I'm fighting.  
  
  
Of course the SC aren't just standing there while we hack at them. They are attacking us back. I am able to doge most of the SC's attacks because the Zero system lets me see them before hand, but I am beginning to wonder who was doing the most damage to my gundam. The HA or the SC. I still haven't figured that one out.  
  
  
The Ha is still just firing at every thing. I wisely maneuver the SC between me and the HA, the DSH does likewise. Does that guy ever run out of ammo? And do these stupid SC ever die? As the SC attacks me again I relies the answer is no.  
  
  
Soon after I relies I'm fighting a losing battle (Now I know why the original pilots look so bad) and start contemplating the self destruct button (I know, I know, but self destructing is a family trait) I hear a dull clicking noise. I risk a quick glance in the HA's direction. Will wonders ever cease? He's out of bullets... and missiles to. Now what is he going to do? I soon find out.  
  
  
The gatlings fall off and a blade flicks out on each wrist. He then starts attacking the SC in such a way this it reminds me I need to fix the paper shredder. I quickly notice that his gundanium blade was doing a lot more damage than my saber has. Just for the sake of experimentation I hit the SC with my shield. Oooohhh, lots of damage. The SC must have a something that protects it from energy attacks. I put away my saber and start whacking the thing with my shield. Crude but affective.  
  
  
THE HA goes to help the DSH who has nothing but energy attacks and they are quickly destroying the thing... of course mine doesn't have long to live either. Ah finally it blew up. It's about time if you ask me. I hear another explosion. The DSH and the HA have also finished theirs off. The HA pulls out something from its chest cavity, so he's not out of missiles... nope its not a missile it's a bomb. What is with this guy and high explosives? He chucks the very big bomb down the ramp that the SC's have been coming out of and blasts away. I watch him leave and then warning signals start going off in my head. After some quick hacking I discover that were he threw the bomb beside being the main manufacturing place for this base it also housed all the ammunition for the SC's and several large missiles. I quickly sent this info to the DSH, picked up my rifle and a small piece of a SC (Doctor J would want to study it.), and turned into bird mode and flew away. A small  
blip on the radar that is the DSH disappears. It must have turned on its cloak; at least it was heading away from the base. This probably means we will meet each other again.  
  
  
  
I blast off to L12 for some much needed repairs (thanks HA). Making a mental note to remind me to get the HA pilot's address so I could send him the repair bill.  
  
  
When I get back to the colony I yell at Doctor J because he failed to inform me about the other pilots. He needed to use a hearing aid for a week afterwards. 


	5. Chapter 5

Naven - Yay! I'm in my first gundam story! ^_^  
  
SK - ... Have you ever read the stuff I've done to these guys?  
  
Naven - Um, no. Why?  
  
SK- Trust me.  
  
Naven - (He looks) AHHH! Those poor boys. What did they ever do to you? It's worse then what you did in digimon!  
  
SK- Hey!! Just do the stinking disclaimer before I hurt you.  
  
Naven - Shinigami's Kaizer doesn't own dig-oops I mean Gundam Wing, thought she does wish she owned Duo.  
  
SK - ^_^  
  
A new mission (yes its night again, but I did not fall asleep this time!) and my gundam is repaired. (Also the paint job, I'm very possessive of the paint job) I have tuned up my rifle and I hope it will do damage to the SC's. As soon as I land I scan the area with my eyes not my radar. Yep. There's the DSH. As soon as she realizes that I have spotted her she hails me.  
  
"Thought I would see you again. Do you think that crazy guy will show up?"  
  
"Most likely. We seem to be getting the same missions. Which reminds me he owes me for the repair bill for my gundam."  
  
"Ditto. You know if he comes again I ain't staying to get my gundam trashed again."  
  
"Likewise." My radar beeps a warning "Speak of the devil." Another warning from my radar "A Serpent!"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Behind you and more coming form the left and right. Here you'll most likely need this." I toss her one of the blades off the SR. I thought they may come in handy since most of my attacks are energy based and I am not sure my up graded beam rifle will work. I also grabbed them for the DSH because all its attacks are energy based.  
  
"Thanks, I hope I won't need it."  
  
A loud thump resounds round the area, the HA has landed. He's hailing... again.  
  
"This is gundam 05. I do not wish to kill any innocent by standers, all personal please evacuate, in 30 seconds then I will open fire whether you have left or not."  
  
"Do you think he can say anything different?"  
  
"I doubt it. The Serpent behind you has been activated and is heading in your direction." I suddenly move just in time to dodge a SC. Thank you Zero system.  
  
"I see it."  
  
All of the sudden the air is filled with missiles and bullets.  
  
"That is all that we need an obstacle course." I say trying to dodge the SC and missiles at eh same time... I'm not doing a good job. After half an hour of destroying SC's (I could not use the rifle in such close combat) and trying to dodge HA assault, I start to get pissed off. Finally I had had enough and hailed the HA.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE FIREING ALREADY?! IF YOU DON'T STOP AND HELP US DESTROY THESE SURPENTS NONE OF US WILL FINISH OUR MISSIONS!!! AND IF I FAIL MY MISSION I WILL PEONSALY TAKE MY BEAM CANNON TO YOU AND YOUR GUNDAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" saying that I pick up my rifle turn the power all the way up and aim right at the HA and fire. My blast nicely singes the gatling guns and destroys five SC. And I thought my rifle wouldn't work. Muhahahahaha!!!! Talk about your stress relievers.  
  
The DSH is hailing.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
I take three deep breaths.  
  
"Much actually." I soon notice that something is missing. I quickly realize what it is. The sound of heavy firing... will wonders never cease, he actually listened and stopped. He hails.  
  
"With aim like that please remind me to never tick her off! I forgot how powerful the double cannon can be. One question though, who are and why didn't you mention that we all are on the same missions before?"  
  
"My name is Tenshi. And I will remind you if you remind me."  
  
"My name is Hiiro. AND WE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU IF YOU HAD ASKED FIRST AND FIRED LATER!!!!!" I wasn't the happiest person in the world at that moment. I once more aim my cannon at him "Which reminds me you owe me one repair bill."  
  
"Is she always like this?"  
  
Tenshi shrugs.  
  
"How should I know? By the way," she points her scythe at him "You owe me a repair bill too."  
  
He takes a good long look at both of our weapons.  
  
He raises his hands in defeat "Alright I'll pay." Smart boy.  
  
"Wise choice. By the way what is your name?" I ask.  
  
"It's Kyodia. And would you point those things else were? You'll poke someone's eyes out!"  
  
A large explosion reminds us of the SC.  
  
"I suggest we continue with this later." Says Tenshi, I nod and aim my rifle at a cluster of SC and with one press of a button incinerate them. I'm practically jumping up and down in my seat in joy Because my cannon works again. I always say that a girls best friend is her beam cannon.  
  
SK- To true!!! ^_^  
  
Naven - Ohhhh boy. -_-  
  
So the fight begins again. Though this time Kyodia is making sure not to aim at us and between the three of us the SC are quickly becoming less then scrap. To tell the truth, we are having wwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to much fun. 


End file.
